Oh for the Love of Ponta!
by Akkadia
Summary: After training Ryoma runs into Eiji who has injured himself. Ryoma helps his senpai and in return gets more than what he bargained for. please read and review RyomaxEiji story!


A/N: Ok, this idea shot me out of the blue. So I'm going to give it a try. If I get reviews, I'll continue, if not then oh well! In this you'll notice Kikumaru called Ryoma Ochibi all the time. The reason being, I never hear him call him Ecihizen or Ryoma unless he's mad. Btw, Ryoma has already turned thirteen here so he's a now one the older seventh graders.

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis

Chapter 1: The accident  
Ryoma Echizen, took his towel and wiped the sweat and grime, clinging to his face as he placed his racquet back in his bag. He had just finished yet another self-training session for the next tournament. Considering his mother and father were gone for the weekend, and his cousin, Nanako would be gone most of the day, he had nothing better to do. He wasn't at all surprised to see a small crowd of onlookers, whom he merely ignored as he reached in his pocket in search of some change. Once the coins were in his hand, Ryoma walked over to the nearest juice machine and purchased himself a can of Grape Ponta. True it wasn't exactly the healthiest thing to be drinking right after such a harsh practice, but there was no one around to lecture him, so he took a seat on the grass and enjoyed his beverage. A frown formed on his lips as a tasted the last drop. Knowing his cousin might worry if he didn't get home, soon Ryoma stood up and made his way towards his house, not forgetting to buy one more can for the road.

"OW!"

Ryoma's head shot up at the cry of pain. He knew that voice. As he rounded the corner he came face to face with none other than Eiji Kikumaru. His first reaction was to back away and run off. He was in no mood to be smothered by the older boy. But when he looked down he noticed Kikumaru sitting on the grass clutching his ankle. Knowing he would probably regret it, Ryoma stepped forward and pulled his ice cold can of ponta and a towel from his bag, "Kikumaru-senpai, hold still."

Kiikumaru looked up and hastily brushed away the tears that had formed on his face, "Ochibi?" he let out a gasp as well as a whimper when he felt something cold hit his ankle.

Ryoma ignored his senpai's whimper and held the can covered by the towel to the ankle, "You need to get ice on this otherwise it's going to start to swell."

Kikumaru unsure of how to react to the younger boy's kind gesture merely nodded, "Arigato, Ochibi."

"Don't mention it." Was all Ryoma said. The two of them sat there in silence, until Ryoma felt his curiosity get the better of him, "So what exactly happened to you anyway?"

No doubt startled by the question, Kikumaru felt his face grow hot, "Well, I was planning on running some laps to help build up my stamina. I felt bad after losing that match against St. Rudolph. (Not the first one, it's just another one they play in this story) I don't want to disappoint the team again." His voice trailed off for a moment. It was obvious he was thinking of the match, "So I was on my way to the school track, when I tripped. I guess I landed with a majority of my weight on my ankle."

Ryoma removed the can and looked down, "Well, as long as you keep your weight off it, I'm sure you'll be ok. I just finished with my training." He looked up to see a pout on his senpai's face, "Kikumaru-senpai?"

"Now I'll never get better!" Kikumaru whimpered, "All I do is drag Oishi and the rest of Seigaku down. I feel so worthless."

Ryoma was indeed shocked at hearing his senpai speak like this. This wasn't like Kikumaru at all. The Kikumaru, Ryoma had come to know and like was always bubbly, happy and never went a day without making someone smile. Knowing he would regret it later, Ryoma did the only thing he could think of.

Kikumaru choked back a gasp as he felt Ryoma's arms around his body, pulling him into a hug, "Ochibi?" unsure of how else to respond, the acrobatic player returned the embrace, "I'm not going to ask why, because I'm afraid you'll let go."

Ryoma smiled, "Kikumaru-senpai, you say that you're worthless and that you drag the rest of us down. Well I have news for you. Anytime I'm upset about something I always picture you smiling and I feel a little better. Also, I know I'm going to regret saying this, but when ever you hug me from behind, you make me feel like you care. I feel like everyone else just likes be because I'm such a good tennis player."

Kikumaru was shocked by his Ochibi's words but he pulled the younger man closer, "Ochibi, I never knew you felt like that. I'm sorry." He could feel his face growing warm once again, "But there's something I've been keeping from you."

Ryoma pulled away so he was now looking into Kikumaru's deep blue eyes, "What is it senpai?"

Kikumaru allowed no hesitation to enter his mind as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Ryoma's in a sweet gentle kiss. To his surprise the kiss was returned and he pulled the younger boy closer.

Ryoma was indeed taken aback by the sudden assault from his senpai, but found he couldn't get enough of this feeling. So he returned the kiss and felt his body being pulled closer to his senpai. When they finally broke the kiss, gasping for air, Ryoma smirked, "That will cover for the towel I'm letting you use senpai. You still owe me a new can of Ponta."

Kikumaru returned the smirk and he latched his lips onto his Ochibi's once again, "Oh I'm sure I can think of something that will make up for one can of Ponta."

Before Ryoma had a chance to respond he found his lips were locked by his senpai's once again. As they continued Ryoma began to notice just how sweet Kikumarui tasted. It was like a mixture of chocolate and strawberries. He admitted it wasn't as good as his Ponta, but it would do for now.

As Kikumaru continued to kiss the younger man's lips he too began to notice just how sweet his Ochibi tasted. There was no doubt he had finished another can of Ponta. He could taste it lingering on the younger mans' lips. But there was something else too. It was a sweetness, Kikumaru couldn't describe, but felt he couldn't get enough of.

During the make out session, Ryoma couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in his stomach, so he broke away, "Kikumaru-senpai, wait. I thought you were going out with Oishi-senpai?"  
Kikumaru pulled back and looked away, "It's over between us. We broke up a few days ago. Turns out Oishi had been hiding his feelings for Tezuka Buchou."

Ryoma was shocked. The golden pair seemed like the perfect pair. At least that's what everyone thought, including him, "Kikumaru-senpai, how do you feel about this?"  
Kikumaru didn't answer for several moments. Finally he looked up, "Well to be honest I don't that I am happy for Oishi and Buchou. I've always wanted Oishi to be happy. Even if he isn't happy with me. But I don't know if I'll get over how I felt when I saw Oishi telling Buchou how he felt, first hand. But Oishi and I talked it over and what he and I were experiencing was mixed emotions. But don't worry this wont' stop us from playing out best on the court," Kikumaru looked up to see Ryoma standing up with this back to him, "Ochibi?'

Ryoma didn't turn around. If he did Eiji would have seen the tears forming in his eyes. Could it be his senpai was just using him? He was about to find out, "Kikumaru-senpai, allow me to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me."

Kikumaru was startled by the tone in Ryoma's voice. Nevertheless he answered, "Of course, Ochibi, you can ask me anything."

Ryoma turned not caring if Kikumaru saw the tears, "Kikumaru-senpai. Why did you kiss me? It's obvious you still have feeling for Oishi-senpai."

Kikumaru was surprised by the question, "Ochibi, don't you know how I feel about you? Yes, I admit I still have feelings for Oishi but none of these feeling are romantic, not anymore. We're strictly friends now and I'm ok with that."

Ryoma knelt down so he was eye level with his senpai, "How do you feel about me?"  
The question seemed to linger above their heads, colliding with the awkward silence that seemed so suffocate them.

Kikumaru didn't answer Ryoma. Instead he leaned forward and pulled the other boy into a tight embrace, "Ochibi, I care about you so much that I felt so guilty whenever I was with Oishi. All of us were being loved but I couldn't help but notice you were being left out in the cold. The last thing I want my Ochibi to feel unloved."

Ryoma was unsure of how to react to the embrace he was not locked in. It felt as if Kikumaru wasn't going to let him go. Ryoma gave in and returned the embrace just as fierce, "Kikumaru-senpai, I won't deny I had developed feelings for you. But I must say I am surprised you're the one pulling me to you."

Kikumaru pulled back, "Hoi- I made Ochibi blush." He teased.

Ryoma's cheeks indeed had flushed a deep crimson rivaling his senpai's hair, "This is nothing new," he admitted as he focused his gaze downward, "Oh, Kikumaru-senpai, it looks like that ankle is starting to swell. How far away is it to your house?"

Kikumaru had completely forgotten his injury and when his mind wandered back to is he winced, "I live pretty far from here. About 20 blocks!" He was taken by surprise when he felt Ryoma pulling him to his feet, "Ochibi, what?"

"Use me as a crutch. I live just a few blocks from here and you need to get some ice on that ankle," Ryoma bed down and swung his bag over his other shoulder, "Let's go. My parents are gone for the weekend but my cousin is home. She won't mind, at least I don't think so." Ryoma groaned as he led Kikumaru towards his house, all the while ignoring the strange looks they were getting. When they finally reached Ryoma's, house they were completely out of breath, "Hey Nanako! Nanako, are you home?" Ryoma set his back down, "I'm going to go find me cousin. Will you be ok here by yourself for a moment?" he asked as he slipped off his shoes.

Kikumaru nodded as he too began to remove his shoes. Up until now none of the other regulars had stepped past the foyer. Kikumaru often found himself wondering what Ochibi's room looked like. The red head jumped when he felt a patch of fur brush against his leg, "Oh, hey there Karupin." He picked up the Himalayan ball of fur and petted him.

Ryoma returned moments later holding a slip of paper, "Apparently my cousin will be gone for the weekened as well. So in other words I'm home alone." He knolled down, "Come on, let's get you to the sitting room."

Once again Kikumaru felt himself being lifted up, "Are you sure this is ok Ochibi?" he limped keeping his weight off his sore ankle.

Ryoma chuckled dryly, "Trust me, besides me cousin, hardly anyone notices me in my family. My dad's too busy staring at his magazine's or badgering me about how bad I am at tennis, and my mom's hardly home from work."

Kikumaru felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. Was Ochibi really going to spend the entire weekend all by himself he couldn't bear the mere thought of it, "Ochibi, I have an idea!" his blue eyes sparkling. "Why don't I spend the night here?"

Ryoma nearly dripped his senpai, "What?!" his face grew red once again.

Kikumaru couldn't keep himself from laughing "Ochibi I don't think your face can get any redder that that. I only suggested it so you won't be alone this weekend."

Ryoma broke his eye contact with Kikumaru, "It's nothing new. I'm used to be being alone," he found himself admitting quietly. I was taken by surprised when He felt Kikumaru pull him into another embrace, "Kikumaru-senpai?"

"I told you before; I don't want you to be alone anymore. So just let me give my parents a call." Kikumaru spoke in a surprisingly quiet tone.

"Why I can't say no to you?" Ryoma asked as he helped Kikumaru take a seat on the sofa, "I'll be back in a moment." He made his way to the tincture and pulled out a cold compress from the freezer. "Kikumaru-senpai when you call your parents if they say no, don't try to sweet talk them. I don't want you getting into trouble." He emerged from the kitchen holding a cold compress and the phone, "I need to go take a quick shower. Will you be ok here alone?"

Kikumaru couldn't help but smile, "I will be just fine Ochibi. I'll just call my parents and look at this tennis magazine."

Ryoma froze upon hearing the word magazine. He held his breath as Kikumaru opened the front cover and released it when he realized it wasn't one of his father's decoys. Well I won't be long." He ran upstairs to this room to gather a change of clothes, before hopping under the spray of the shower head. Normally, after self-training and practice, Ryoma would often take a nice long relaxing bath. But tonight would be an acceptation. Once finished he changed into his clothes and dried his hair as well as he could, before heading back downstairs.

"I hope you are hungry, Ochibi! I just ordered take out for sushi!"  
Ryoma could have sworn his jaw had landed somewhere around his feet, "Kikumaru-senpai, what where you thinking? I don't have enough money to pay for that!"

"Don't worry, I have it covered. Taka-san owes me a favor so it's on him." Kikumaru had to admit he didn't expect to receive that kind of reaction when he mentioned the sushi, "Also, my parents were perfectly fine with me staying for the rest of the weekend."

Ryoma could tell by the tone in Kikumaru's voice he had buttered them up, "Kikumaru-senpai, would you like something to drink?"

Kikumaru shook his head, "No, I'm fine." He leaned forward and noticed a book titled, "Memories." It was no doubt the Echizen family album. Kikumaru wondered if his Ochibi was cuter when he was younger.

Ryoma headed back into the kitchen and pulled out one of his bottles of milk and took a sip. He was thirsty for something else but there wasn't much choice. He had left his Ponta behind, "Kikumaru senpai, you still owe me that can of Ponta!" he ran out of the kitchen and plopped down next to his senpai causing him to jump.

"Nya! O'chibi, don't scare me like that!" Kikumaru could feel his heartbeat increasing rapidly. The photo book had flipped open to a picture of a younger Ryoma holding a raquet that was about as tall as him. He had his trademark white cap on with the bill turned sideways (for better picture check out the Prince of tennis anime movie the two samurais on Youtube) "Ochibi you were so cute when you were younger!" he looked at the younger boy, "What happened?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ryoma was embarrassed by the fact Kikumaru had seen him as a kid.

"How could you pull this off?" Kikumaru leaned closer to the younger tennis player. When he saw the look of confusion on the Ryoma's face he chuckled, "You're cuter now then you were then. Of course Ryoma had that baby boy face that all the regulars had grown to love, even Kaidoh.

For the 3rd of 4th time that day-Ryoma had lost count- the young tennis player felt his cheeks flush a deep crimson, "Kikumaru-senpai, I never said you cold look at that."

"Don't be so mean, O-chibi." Kikumaru crooned. He leaned in closer and placed his lips to the other boy's ear, "besides I would rather have the real one. Plus there's a difference between you and this picture."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Ryoma was taken by surprise when his senpai attacked his lips in a heated kiss. The sweetness of the lips almost forced him to kiss back.

Kikumaru broke the kiss to whisper, "A photograph can't kiss back." He latched onto the younger boy's lips again this time using his tong to request entrance."

Ryoma had never been French kissed before so he was slightly startled when he felt Kikumaru's tongue against his lips. He allowed his instinct to take over as he parted his lips in response.

Kikumaru smirked into the kiss as he slowly traced his finger along Ryoma's jaw-line. But the sound of Ryoma's doorbell forced them to break apart, "it's probably Taka-san with the sushi."  
Ryoma hid his disappointment as he untangled himself his senpai's arms. When he opened the door he was greeted by a smiling Kawamura, "Arigato, Kawamura-senpai. Sorry if this was an inconvience."

"No the restaurant is slow this time of day." Kawamura turned, "Please tell Kikumaru-kun, that his favor has been return."

"I will. See you at practice, on Monday, senpai." When Kawamura was out of sight, Ryoma returned with the sushi dish, "Kikumaru senpai, do you think you can get to the kitchen on our own, or do you need some help?"

Kikumaru removed the cold compress from his ankle. The swelling had gone down, "I think I can make it on my own." He limped into the kitchen, "Ryoma, can I still take you up on that offer for a drink?"

"All we have is milk, tea and water. My mom hasn't had a chance to do any shopping for a while."

"I guess I will have some tea." Kikumaru sat down at the table and propped his leg on the chair next to him, "I think I got everything you normally order."

Ryoma finished making the tea and carefully carried the two steaming cups to the table, "Careful, it's very hot." Once he set the cops down he brought over two pair of chopsticks, handing one pair to Kikumaru, "Well let's eat." As Ryoma at he noticed the food was made just the way he liked it.

Kikumaru at his helping of the mail, with a small smile, "What do you think, Ochibi? Did I get is right? I asked Taka-san to make your favorite dishes."

The piece of sushi Ryoma was holding fell to the table, "Why?"

Kikumaru took a sip of his tea, "Why not. I wanted to thank you for helping me. I know it's not Ponta but it's the best I can do."

Ryoma smiled, "Arigato, Kikumaru-senpai." He finished his tea and sushi, "Would you like to watch a movie or something?"

Kikuamru stood up and limped back towards the living room, "Do you have the second deathnote movie?"

"Actually yes, But I haven't had time to watch it." Ryoma walked to a cupboard which held a small collection of dvds.

"Well that makes two of us." Kikumaru took a seat on the sofa and waited for Ryoma to set the dvd up.

"I'll be back in a moment." Ryoma disappeared up the stairs and returned moments later with a blanket, "It tends to get a little cold here at night." He explained noticing the look of confusion on Kikumaru's face. He placed the blanket between the two of them, "I'll start the movie." Ryoma took a seat on the opposite side his senpai. When he looked around fro the remote control he noticed Kikumaru holding something behind his back, "Kikumaru-I know you have the remote."

Kikumaru allowed a smirk to dance on his lips, "If Ochibi wants it he could come over here and get it."

Ryoma imitated his senpai's expression as he crawled over the sofa. Moments later he found himself in Kikumaru's arms again.

Kikumaru pulled the younger boy closer, "This time I'm not going to let you go." He pressed his lips to Ryoma's in a needing kiss."

Ryoma felt himself being pulled deeper in the kiss. He wrapped his arms around his senpai's shoulders shifting his wait so he was sitting on Kikumaru's lap. The whole time never broke the kiss.

Kikumaru once again traced his finger along Ryoma's jaw line. He broke the kiss long enough to catch his breath, "Ochibi, if I am pushing you too far just let me know. I don't want to hurt you."

Ryoma pressed his lips to his senpai's cheek, "Kikumaru senpai- I may be innocent but that doesn't mean I'm not curious." He returned his senpai's gesture and traced his finger along Kikumaru's jaw line.

Kikumaru didn't need to hear anymore. He placed his lips upon Ryoma's one again and wrapped his arm around the younger boy's waist. He pulled Ryoma closer and slowly pierced his lips with his tongue again coaxing Ryoma's tongue to return the favor causing him to moan lightly. As he continued to kiss him, he began to feel a slight bulge pressing against his thigh.  
Ryoma was expecting Kikumaru to French him again. What he wasn't expecting was his body's reaction. Kikumaru had indeed pushed him towards the edge as he felt himself growing hard. He pulled back from the kiss and blushed, "I'm sorry."

Kikumaru placed a chaste kiss on the younger boy's lips, "Don't be sorry Ryoma-kun. It's natural so don't be embarrassed."

Ryoma could still feel his cheeks start a flame, "I know but…"

"Shh." Kikiumaru placed his finger against the younger man's lips, as he curled his finger along Ryoma's waste band, "Remember, If I start to do something you're not ready for just tell me and I will stop." He assured, gazing straight into Ryoma soft gold eyes with his own blue ones.

Ryoma was one of the oldest seventh graders at Seigaku and the most mature and he was about to prove it, "Kikumaru-senpai. I don't' want you to stop." He breathed, "Please."

Kikumaru only nodded as he captured Ryoma's lips once again and before he knew it they were both naked. Kikumaru looked down, "Hoi Ochibi. I told you I was going to thank you for helping me."

Ryoma nearly fell off the sofa when he felt his senpai grip him tightly, "Oh!" he grabbed onto Kikumaru's shoulder and pulled himself towards the red-head in a needing kiss. For the first time in his life he was allowing his body to take over his mind.

Kikumaru had been startled by Ryoma's sudden assault on his lips. But that didn't stop him from continuing his task, "Ochibi are you ok?" he could feel himself growing hard but stayed focused on the younger boy.

Ryoma nodded as he felt the pressure coming from his senpai. He glanced down for a moment before slowly tracing his fingers down his senpai's body.

Kikumaru had indeed been shocked by Ryoma's sudden boldness and let out a gasp when he felt his Ochibi gripping him, "Ochibi!"

"Time to return the favor." Ryoma whispered as began to stroke his senpai. He pressed his lips to Kikumaru's again.

Kikumaru returned the kiss while increasing his speed on his task, "Ochibi are you sure you're ok?"

Ryoma only moaned in response, "Kikumaru-senpai, I…I"

Kikumaru used is free hand and placed it against Ryoma's cheek, "Stay with me," he whispered, "We can let go together."

Ryoma only nodded as another moaned escaped from his lips, 'I can't take much morel Oh, Eiji!"

Just hearing his Ochibi scream out his name was too much, "Ryoma!" As the tow of them took a minute to catch their breath Kikumaru couldn't help but chuckle, Looks like we both need a shower now." He stood up and looked down at a trembling Ryoma, "Hoi, Ochibi, are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Ryoma stood up and pressed his lips to his senpai, "No you didn't hurt me Kikumaru-senpai. I have never felt like that before. But…"

Kikumaru stepped back, "But what?"

Ryoma smirked, "You still owe me a can of Ponta."

A/N: Like I said idea just popped in my head. Any OishixEiji fans please don't kill me. If you think I should continue please let me know! Also please excuse any typos, I was typing with a smashed finger (owwiiee!!)


End file.
